A Warrior
by BookWorm2135
Summary: Clary Fairchild was born to be a warrior. She has waited her whole life for this day. The day she turns 16. The day she goes to the academy. Clary then meets Jace. The golden boy. The greatest shadowhunter of their age. What happens when Clary learns the truth about her father? What happens when all hell breaks loose?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _1 month earlier..._

It all started with an explosion. The horrific screaming the crying of pain and of terrified children. Grabbing weapons, preparing to face the disaster that has finally come. The disaster that we have all been preparing for. It is here.

 _Present time..._

Today is the day. The day I begin my training. At the age of 16, every eligible shadowhunter begins their training. They train to fight, to strategize, and how to cope with war. Pretty much everyone starts learning the basic methods of how to fight at the age of 12, that's when you get your first rune.

Runes gives us strength that we need in battle.

"Clary! Clary get down here!" I heard my mother call. Dressed in my training attire, I quickly go downstairs.

"Yes mom?" I say as I walk into our bright kitchen.

"Today you start your training," she says in a serious tone. "Are you ready? You know what is expected of you."

Looking down at the floor I really, "Yes mother."

"Good, now get going." I nod and set off.

My family has a legacy. the Fairchild family are one of the most strongest, smartest, family. For generations the Fairchild's have been highly respected. Now it is my turn to carry this legacy on, I could not fathom the idea of disappointing my heirs, most of all my mother.

I treck through the woods of Idris to get to the City of Glass, where the training academy is. The green vegetation that surrounds me has always brought me calm. As a little girl I would run through the woods with my sword pretending to be a warrior. Today that is finally coming true.

I step through a clearing and look at my surroundings. To my left, the woods. In front of me, a meadow filled with beautiful flowers and long grasses. And to my right, the City of Glass. The tall towers stand tall glistening in the bright sunlight. It's like a fairytale. I set of to my destination in a hurried pace.

Finally, I stand in front of the academy. This is my calling. Today is the day I have been dreaming of my whole life. The day I become the person I was destined to become. A warrior. A fighter.

I take a deep breath and I walk in, head held high.

 **Thank you for reading! I know it's pretty short, but it's a start. I don't have a set updating schedule but I will try to update as fast as possible. Love you guys!️**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Attention!" Roared a middle aged man in the front of the room, quieting all the shadowhunters. "I am Hodge. I am going to be your trainer during your time in the academy." The man told us as. "I will warn you now that if you do not succeed expectations during the academy you will be kicked out." The room gasps. How come no one new about this?

"Why have we never heard about this until now?" A boy with curly hair, and geeky glasses asked, shocked.

"We do not like to tell people that, due to shadowhunters not coming to the acadame," Hodge explains. "The academy is brutal. You will be in so much pain that you can barely walk. You are training to be in war, you have to be able to handle circumstances such as unbearable pain from injuries you get during battle. You will learn how to block the pain out so you can continue to fight. Remember this one very important thing. Do not give up. As soon as you give up, you are a dead man." We stand there stunned. We had no idea how hard this would be. I was ready. "Alright, lets get started!"

"Get in a line!" Hodge barked at us. "I presume that you all know how to handle a sword." We nodded in response. "Good. Grab a sword and get back in line, I want to see how you handle it."

We quickly grab swords, as directed, and get back in line. I grip my evenly weighted blade in my right hand. A firm grip, not to hard that I can not move my wrist, but firm enough that it won't go flying out of my hand when someone strikes the blade.

Hodge walks around the room examining everyone. He nods, "Good job. Now pair up and start to spar."

I have never made friends while I was ever in the city, I usually prefer to be by myself most of the time. I look around the room, most everyone has a partner.

"Hey! Do you want to be my partner?" A feminine voice asked behind me.

I turn around and I am struck with the intense bueaty. She has long black hair that is tied up into a high ponytail, and her chocolate brown eyes stare down at me waiting for my answer. "Oh, sure." I say hesitantly. I stick out my hand, "I'm Clary Fairchild."

"Issabel Lightwood." She says while shaking my hand.

We face each other on the mats, swords in hand. I raise my sword as she does, and wait for her attack. She takes a step forward, jabbing at my left side, which I easily deflect with a flick of my wrist. I then strike at her left shoulder. Issabel blocks my blow quickly, while she is distracted I kick my left leg and hit her in the stomach. She lowers her sword and takes a step back hunching over her stomach briefly. "You are a great fighter Clary." Issabel says short of breath.

"Learned from the best," I say bouncing slietly on my toes slightly, waiting for her next attack. My mother always told me never get distracted in a fight, that is how you get hurt. Issabel takes a few running steps at me this time aiming for my legs. I swipe at her sword bring the blade up. I twist my wrist in a circular motion, blade still connected to hers, and her sword falls out her her hand. I kick the fallen sword away and while she is distracted I run up behind her, kick the back of her knees and she falls to the ground. She quickly turns around right as I point my blade at the junction between her neck and collar bone. Her big brown eyes stare up at me, her chest rising and fallling rapidly, as is mine. She grins up at me as I stick my hand down to help her up, which she gladly accepts.

When Issabel stands up we hear applause behind us. I swing around and see the whole class, including Hodge, clapping. Hodge grins at me, "Very well done Clary!" Everyone nods in agreement, all except one. I glance at him. I am once again stunned. He is the most handsome man I have ever seen. He has a gold hue that seems to surround him. His hair, his eyes, even his skin is gold. He looks at me with a straight face, no emotion.

I shake my head, I can not get distracted, especially by boy. "Thank you very much sir." I smile gratefully at Hodge.

"Alright class, you can go. Be prepared for tomorrow, it will be longer, and so much harder. Get a good night sleep, and I expect to see you all at 8 am sharp!" He orders us all sternly. We mumble 'yes sir' and of course sir' while we head out.

"Clary, wait up!" I hear Issabel voice call out to me as I walk out of the door.

I turn around and she is running towards me. "Oh, hi Issabel."

"Clary I just wanted to say that I was very impressed today by how well you fought. The only person I know who can fight that well is my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, Jace." She points over to a group of guys. It it just so happens to be _the_ golden boy. Of course, it had to be him.

"That's your brother?" I ask astounded.

"Yes, well sort of. He was adopted. My family took him in when his parents died, our parents where very close."

I nod. "Well I better get going. See you around Issabel." I say with a slight smile and a wave.

"Bye Clary!" I turn around and head north, towards my house. I glance up and notice Jace starring at me as I walk away. Still without emotion on his face. I shake my head again, trying to regain my thoughts. Thoughts other than the golden boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning everyone," Hodge says to everyone in the dimly lit training room. "I know today is an early start." Hodge called everyone to the academy at 5 in the morning today. Looking around I see most Shadowhunters are half awake and yawning constantly. "Wake up!" Hodge yells frustrated, at a boy with blonde hair. "You all need to get used to waking up at the break of dawn. War doesn't care about sleep. You will sleep when the fight is over." Startled we all stand up straight, now more awake. "Good. Now you will all be called in at this time once a week for conditioning and a hardcore work out. It will all get easier the more we work." I internally groaned, but wouldn't dare do so aloud. "Start to stretch."

I find myself a mat and sit down and begin stretching. As I got down in the splits, the boy with the geeky glasses came over and sat down beside me."Hi, I'm Simon." He says with a goofy smile on his face, causing me to smile back.

"Clary." I smile back.

"I know. Everyone knows who you are." He grins at me.

"Wha-what?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, Clarissa Fairchild. Daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild. Your family is a legend."

"Oh yeah, that." I look down embarrassed.

"Why do you look upset?" He asks softly.

"I just don't like to be known by my name, or fame. I want to be known by me. Clary, not Clarissa."

"Well," Simon says with a soft smile. "I would love to get to know Clary." I smile back.

"Alright, lets get started." Hodge barks by the doorway. Simon and I stand up and stand side by side. "This morning we are going to run 5 miles to warm up." Groaning we all go outside with Hodge. "Oh stop your complaining. Lets go, and absolutely NO walking. You must keep running to get in shape." He starts off with a slow jog and we all follow.

This run will be easy for me, my mother has always pushed me to stay in shape and run every day. I usually run 10 miles every day. I easily catch up to Hodge in the front.

We were 1 mile in, I was slightly winded, and I noticed Jace was catching up to me in the front. He caught up to me and I glanced over at him, he looked at me as well, still with out emotion on his features. Man does that bother me. I shake my head and continue looking forward.

"I saw you fight yesterday." Jace's deep voice spoke softly next to me.

I look at him at the corner of my eye, "Yeah. And?"

"You were pretty good. I mean not better then me obviously." He smirks at me.

Of course, he's cocky. I shake my head, "And how do you know that?"

"I'm the best shadowhunter of our generation. Everyone knows that." He chuckles.

"You are not _the_ best shadowhunter. You are _one_ of the best, and so am I."

He chuckles again lightly, "Ok sure. I'd like to see you fight me."

"Sure. No problem." I glare slightly at him. "Easy."

"Looking forward to it princess." He winks at me and starts jogging slightly faster to get in front of me. Princess? Where the hell did he come up with that. That little piece of-

"Clary! Clary wait up." A slightly more out of breath Issabel called my name from behind me.

"Hey Issabel."

Oh please, call me Izzy." I smile and nod. "I saw you talking to Jace. What was that about?"

"Oh nothing" I roll my eyes. "He's just trying to stir things up."

She nods, and we continue our run.

I walk up to my front door, my muscles acing form todays cardio and core workout. Groaning I open the door. "Clary, how was training today?" My mother called out from the kitchen.

"Good. We worked out all day." I said with a sigh. I walk into the kitchen and sit down on a chair. My mother turns to my her cheeks red and puffy. "Oh my gosh mom what's wrong?" I run up to her and cup her cheeks.

"No, no its nothing, don't worry about it." She says avoiding eye contact.

"Mom," I say quietly forcing her gaze to reach mine. "What are you not telling me?"

She sighs. "Lets sit. This will be a long talk." We go to the living room, and sit on our plush couch. "I haven't totally honest with you honey."

"What, what do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Your father is not dead."

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! So sorry it took me a while to write this, I was just crazy busy. Leave a review, and you can go ahead and leave me some ideas! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everything stopped. My mother told me growing up that my father had died in a demon attack. All these years she told me my father was a hero, the best shadowhunters she had ever known. All a lie. Everything she told me about him was a lie.

"What... what are you talking about?" I stared at my mother. "You told me he died in a demon attack!"

"I know... but I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what? My father?"

"Yes... honey... your father is a very bad man." She looked down not reaching my gaze. "You know the story about Valentine Morgenstern?"

"Yes of course every one has learned about him." Valentine was the most dangerous shadowhunter that ever lived. He made an army of shadowhunters that he had brain washed and attacked the council. He was brutally demolished. That is why we are trained at the academy, if there were to be an attack like that again we would not loose so many again. Valentine was presumed dead, but they had never found a body, so no one knows for certain.

"I was pregnant with a son before you. We were so happy, I thought he loved me..."

"What do you mean? Who?" I asked confused.

"Your father, Valentine."

"My... my father is Valentine Morgenstern?" I stammered astounded.

"Yes, your father, he was a different man then. Kind, handsome. We fell in love and got married. Then I became pregnant." I look at her, words lost. "Durring the latter part of my pregnancy he was very secretive, not coming home until late at night, I barely saw him. He came home early one day with food, he made me eat it, saying it was good for the baby. Every day after that he would come home every time with the same food, telling me to eat it. I fought him on it once and he hit me, saying never to disrespect his judgment again. I never fought him again, afraid of what he might do." My face contorted with anger. How dare he hit her! "When I had the baby, he was not human, his skin dark, and eyes as black as ichor. He was a demon."

I gasped. "He fed you demon blood! That bastard." I stand up and start pacing, furious.

"Yes." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Even though he was a demon, I loved my son, he was all that I had. Valentine, your father, had put things in my food that he had given me that had turned Jonathan, your brother, into a demon."

I was stunned, I had no idea what to say, or think. Slowly I sat back down in my chair, speechless. "I know, it is a lot to take in." I nod slowly.

"Wh- why did you never tell me?"

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I didn't want you to go looking for them."

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"I don't know. Jonathan was about 2 years old, and Valentine was being very secretive ever since he was born. Then during the night he took him, he took my son." My mother put her face in her hands in despair, her shoulders shook as if she was crying. "I was devastated, broken, I didn't understand why he took my son away."

"The fact that he made your son a demon and was perhaps crazy never crossed your mind?" I scoffed.

"Well of course it did! But I thought that he changed, I hoped he changed. Then there was the attack on the council. I gave up, there was no going back." She looks up at me. "A couple months after he left I discovered I was pregnant with you."

"So he doesn't know that I am alive?"

"No. That man is extremely dangerous, I never wanted him to know, I thought he would take you too."

"Good, it'll give me the element of surprise."

"What? What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

 **Hey readers! So sorry about the long wait I was crazy busy. But I hope you enjoyed it. Love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day at the academy my mind was running at full speed. My father... my brother... There is just so much to take in and it is driving me crazy. I have to blow off some steam, luckily Hodge assigned us to work on our own today, an easy day he said.

I stand infornt of a punching bag, my hands wrapped carefully. I start punching the bag, quickly realizing it's letting out my anger. I start to punch the bag harder and harder, even throwing in some kicks as well. I keep punching and punching the bag, imagining that it was Valenine. My punches and kicks got out of control and I can't stop, I don't even know what I am doing. All I know is that it is Valentine and I am beating the crap out of him, just what he deserves.

I jam a kick into the center of the bag and it blows off of the rope attached to the ceiling. I look at my hands panting. My carefullly wrappped knuckles are now bluddy and pieces of skin and tape hanging off of my hands in a bluddy mess. I sigh and walk to the the sinks where I softly scrub away the blood.

As I am scrubbing my knuckles I feel a presence behind me. "What do you want?" I growl at the person.

"Oh nothing," a mans voice says. "I just saw what you where doing to that punching bag, and I wanted to see if you wanted any help."

I turn around and scowl, shocked to see Jace and all of his golden glory. "No, I don't want your help." I mutter and turn around grabbing some wrap and tape to fix up my hands.

"Oh come on, I know how hard it is to wrap your own hands," he says and steps closer his hand outstretched.

"Fine," I give him the bandages and sit on the counter behind me. He takes my red hand in his calloused hand. "Why are you helping me?" I ask quietly.

"I already told you," he says a little harshly. "It is hard to wrap up your own hands, unless you don't want my help."

I roll my eyes, "No keep going." With that he gently wraps my hand with the cloth bandage. I look done as he is careful not to make it too tight, and I see his hands are scared, just like mine will be. "Have you had to take your anger out too?"

"Something like that," he says looking up at me, his gold irises meeting my green ones. We gaze into each others eyes a bit too long, we both look away. "Well your all done."

I look down at my perfectly wrapped hands. "Thank you Jace."

"Any time," he smirks as he walks away he calls behind his shoulder, "I am looking forward to sparring with you, and beating you." Ah his snarkiness is back.

"In your dreams Herendale!" I call back.

"Oh it will be," he winks at me and walks out.

I smile at the ground. Shaking my head I jump off the counter. No Clary, you can not have feelings for him, too distracting.

 **Thank you for reading! I know it is really short but I feel like it was a good fill in chapter. Drop a review and feel free to give me some tips or advice. Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter6

**Chapter 6**

The following days I was alone. I didn't want anyone to be near me. I needed to think. I was constantly over working myself, and by the time I get home at night I collapse in exhaustion immediately. At the academy everyone avoids me, knowing somethings up and doesn't want to risk it, all except one.

"Well hello, Clarissa," says Jace, tone clipped with snark. "What's that sour look?"

"Really not now Jace," I huff angrily as I walk away.

"Oh come on now Fairchild, you can tell me," he smirks.

"Jace," I murmur. "No." I storm off into the academy library. Of course, he follows me. I turn around sharply raising my sword so the point is resting against his throat.

"Wow there, just trying to get some answers here." He puts his hands up in surrender and moves my blade away.

Should I really tell him? Expose my self to the darkest secret. He'll hate me, no _despise_ me for this. But why do I care?

"You really want to know?"

He gives me a goofy grin, "absolutely.'

"My father is Valentine Morgenstern. My brother Jonathan Morgenstern is a demon. And they are both alive."

He blinks. "Wow, you don't beat around the bush much do you?" I glare. "Kidding, kidding. But are for sure?"

"Positive."

"Well damn... what are you going to do?" He asks quietly his face blank.

"I'm going to kill him." I say strongly without hesitation.

 _2 Days Later_

I walk into the library on Saturday when there is no training, mind set to find _him._ I open the grand wooden door and find Jace casually there reclining in a chair, eyes closed and hands behind his head.

"What the hell are you doing here Herondale?" I shout when I see him.

He jumps slightly, but stands like he knew I was there all along. "Well since you told me your deepest darkest secret, I thought I'd tag along and help."

I scowl. "And you really thought I'd _let_ you help me?"

"Well of course!" he says like I'm insane. "Who couldn't possibly not want the help from the dashing Jace Herondale?" He grins at me.

I frown, "why do you want to help me?"

His grin falls for a slight moment, then returns with a smirk. "Cause' why not?" He gives me a devious stare.

"Fine," I say exasperated. "But under 1 condition. You tell no one." I state sharply.

"But of course not." He grins and sits back down. I roll my eyes and set off to the books.

 **Oh my goodness! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in AGES. I have not forgotten about the story I just had no time. Well I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review! Love ya lots**


	7. Chapter7

**Chapter 7**

"Alright everyone," called Hodge. "Line up we are doing our 10 mile run today." We grimace but line up as told.

As I'm running Jace appears besides me. "Library tonight?" He asked.

"Sure, okay," I agree reluctantly. "You know, you don't have to help me."

"I know that," he says with a grin. "I just want to." I shake my head and continue my steady pace. "Is it okay if I bring Alec with me tonight?"

I glare at him. "What part of 'tell no one' didn't stick in that tiny brain of yours?"

"My brain is not tiny! But it just gets so boring sometimes."

"Fine," I huff. "If it's so boring don't come." I pick up my pace and run ahead of him angrily. Luckily he doesn't follow.

After training I go to the showers, and see Issabel. "Hey Clary!" She calls with a wave.

"Oh, hey Izzy."

"There is going to be a party at my house tonight, want to come?" She asks eagerly.

"Oh, um sorry Izz, not tonight, I'm pretty busy. Maybe next time?"

"Great! I'm having another party next week! You'll come then." She grins and walks away. Damn, what did I get myself into.

I'm sitting in the library, alone, with piles of books surrounding me. The door slams open, and in walks Jace. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come." He shrugs and takes a seat beside me taking a book of the pile and starts scanning. With that, we sit there silently together.

Slamming the last book on the table, I groan in frustration. "Dammit! There isn't anything about Valentine in any of these books!"

"Hey, calm down Clary," Jace says, putting his hand on top of mine. "We just need to look somewhere new."

I glance down at his scared and calloused hand for a distracted moment. Then I pull away angerly, standing up so suddenly that my chair topples backwards. "Like where Jace?! Valentine destroyed any chance of finding him, when he burned down this building so many years ago! There is nothing left of him anywhere!" I yell swirling around and punching the wall, hard. I pull my fist back blood running down my knuckles.

"Woah," Jace says standing up walking over to me. He grabs my arms and pulls me to his chest. "Clary we will find something that will lead him to us, I promise."

I stiffen in Jace's arms, then suddenly loosen up slightly forgetting everything for a split second. I stiffen and pull away suddenly, "No we wont Jace!" He try's to pull me back but I push his chest and he stumbles back slightly. He looks shocked. "I'm sorry, I'm over reacting, I just need to go home."

"No, Clary..." He starts grabbing my arm.

I cut him off, "Please Jace, let me go." I sigh looking down. He lets go of my arm, looking down as well. I walk away quickly. As I go to close the door I look back to see Jace sitting with his face in his hands, shaking his head.


End file.
